A Stranger IN My Bed
by raenavip
Summary: Bella- a vamipre...Jacob- a wolf. Two families at war. Anything for peace? Even share her bed with the enemy? REVIEW!
1. Summary

**OK, I'M KIND OF TIRED OF ALL THE SAME TYPE OF STORIES. I LIKE SOMETHING NEW. I LIKE TO TAKE CHARACTERS OTHER PEOPLE ARE ALREADY FAMILIAR WITH AND MAKE THEM DO WHAT I WANT. REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT.**

**SUMMARY**

Bella swan is a vampire. She has been since the age of 5 when her father was killed and she was turned. Even though she has been this way for only 2 years, it is as natural to her as breathing is to humans.

Her now father who was the one who turned her, has taught her only one thing. War. Their family's war with the wolfs. It has been war with them since before she was turned. She doesn't know why but, she doesn't care. The only thing important to her was fighting, And how she could stop it.

Now heir to the vampire throne, Bella will do anything to make it stop. Even accept Jacob Black, the leader of the vampires greatest enemy, as her king....making the two royal families one.

Now Bella has to convince her kind that Jacob is just as committed to making peace as she is, although she cant help the gut feeling that he will strike as quickly and lethally as the wolf that is his second form.

Among the wolfs, she will have to pretend to be in love, thought alone, her defenses threaten to keep her and Jacobs world apart.

Trust is all Jacob asks of Bella...and what they both ask of their people, but it may be more than she can give.


	2. Visit

**STRANGER IN MY BED**

**BPOV**

Today was going to be an interesting one. I have been a vampire for as long as I can remember.

My father Zane(the one who gave me new life) had rescued me from a pointless existence as a human. After my human father was killed, her took me in and changed me. I don't remember too much about being human. I don't even really remember being changed. I just remember waking up in a bed, feeling...well, good. Now I live in a castle in London. My kind is isolated from the human world.

Last night before I went to sleep, my father came to my room. He had a look on his face as if he was worried.

"Bella, the wolves are coming here tomorrow."

"What?..Why?...Thats not a good idea father. They will be killed by our kind before they can hit the castle. Why are they coming here?"

"Bella, I know that our two kinds have been at war for, centuries. But this war has got to end. I sent word to Queen Noella Black, to meet with you and I to see what we can do to stop this war. She said she would be here tomorrow night with her son Jacob, and daughter Rebbecca."

"Father, they are dangerous. Why not meet on neutral territory?"

"I think it would be a welcoming gesture for me to invite them here"

"Why didn't you talk to me about this first?"

"Bella, just because you are in line for the throne, dose not mean I have to check with you, I have made my decision and they will come. Be ready."

All I could do was comply with his request. I layed back on my bed while my mind went crazy. Since I don't sleep I got a lot of thinking done. I was furious with my father for surprising me with such news.

As the morning came, I stayed in my room. Then the afternoon came. I stayed in my room. Evening came. I stayed. My lady in waiting(more like my best friend) Sanaii,came to my room.

"So?" I said pleading for answers.

"They have just arrived." she said with a worried smile on her face.

"What do they look like?" I said wondering if what I've heard was the truth.

"Well the Queen, is very pretty, and so is the daughter. The son....." she said trailing off.

"What?..." I said pressing her

"He is very handsome" she said winking at me.

I felt my stomach fill with butterflies, but I chalked it up to being nervous.

None of our kind is happy they are here. Ramos least of all. He looked like he was going to start a battle right there.

Edward was the leader of the army my dad had created so that if we were ever attacked on our land, we could be ready. He had always been in love with me but I never gave him the time of day. He was cute but he was not my type. He never seemed to be able to take no for an answer...really aggressive.

"Anyways your dad sent me to get you, hes in the common room." she said interrupting my thoughts.

As I looked myself over as I made sure I was presentable. I was wearing a long dark green dress with black lace on top and on the ends of my sleeves. I walked out of my room and headed for the common room.

As I entered the room, my eyes looked around. There was a big table in the middle with at least 20 chairs. My eyes found my father as I walked over to him. As I sat down in the chair next to him, I saw what I had been dreading.

The Queen sat across from father. She was dark skinned with dark hair in a bun at the top of her head. She had a blue dress with some type of triable markings on it. She had a really serious look on her face as if she hadn't smiled in years. The daughter, Rebecca, was next to her her dress was similar but red. Her dark hair hung loosely down her back. She had a slight smile on her face, looking as if she was trying to be polite.

Across from where I was seated was Jacob, wearing black pants with a tight black shirt. You could see the contours of his body through it. He also had a serious look on his face like this was the last place he wanted to be. Sanaii had been right. He was handsome, in more ways than one.

As I got comfortable, my father began.

"Noella, is there anything you would like to say?" he said looking at her. I couldn't help but notice the way my father looked at her was as if they had already had something up their sleeve.

"I want to begin by saying that this war has gone on long enough. I have lost 2 sons and a husband to it and I will not stand for it any longer." she said looking around the room to all of us.

"I agree" stated Jacob. "The end to this war is long overdue. We need to end it already and if we do we need cooperation from both sides." he said seriously.

"Well, you are right" said my father back to him. "Noella and I have been in touch and we think we have come up with the only solution we could find."

"Really?" I said eyeing my father in shock. "What?"

He looked at me for a moment. Then looked at Jacob, then back to the Queen.

"We think that the two sides should be as one." he said to me.

"What do you mean father?" I said to him really confused now.

"Bella, you are in line to be queen as soon as you are married." he said to me than turning to Jacob.

"Jacob, you are in line to become king as soon as you are married."

Oh no. I think I was beginning to see where this was going.

"Jacob, you will have Bella as your queen." Noella said to him.

"Bella, you, will have Jacob as your king." my father said to me.

**Review!!!**


	3. Getting Acquainted

**YES I DO GET MY STORIES FROM LOTS OF DIFFERENT PLACES. I TAKE IDEAS FROM EVERYWHERE AND MAKE THEM MY OWN- HENCE FANFICTION!-- BUT I LOVE THE REVIEWS SO KEEP EM COMING!!!!**

**BPOV**

As I heard those words, my heart sank. Or did I even hear correctly? Was my father really saying this to me? He didn't really expect me to be okay with what he just said.

As I looked over to Jacob, his face had not change like mine did. He seemed to really be thinking about this. As if he would consider it.

"Father, your not telling me to marry a...a...wolf?" I told him standing from my seat.

Jacob seemed to take that as his cue to further protest.

He slowly looked at his mother than to my father. "Mother you cant be serious, how will our people take this? You ant seriously believe that this could work? I don't even know her."

"this is the craziest idea I have ever heard!" I began to say as my father looked as if he had had enough.

"SIT DOWN!" he said to us both. I quickly sat although Jacob looked at him with that _your not my father_ kind of look. So he just stood there.

"Look, the both of you agree that you want this to end, am I right?" he said as we nodded our heads.

"Then you also know it wont be easy. You will have to make sacrifices. You will have to look as though the two of you have fallen in love. You have to convince your people that you have fallen in love. As the future King and Queen, you will have to sacrifice things to make your people safe from this war. Your jobs are to be leaders and what better way to lead than by example?" he spat.

He made it seem as though there was no other choice. And coming from my fathers mouth, if it seemed that way, than it was that way.

I turned to face Jacob as he had a look on his face as if he was defeated. His mother looked as though she agreed completely and his sister sat there with total amusement on her face as if _this _was funny.

"You know Bella, they may have a point. This could actually work." Jacob said speaking to me directly for the first time.

"What if it doesn't work? What if it makes our people believe I am a traitor?" I said to my father.

"That is why I say you two must make them believe you are in this willingly, Because you are in love. Their people will also be aloud to the castle as our people are welcome to theirs." he said really believing in this plan.

"We would not be asking this of the two of you if we didn't believe you could do it. And if it does work, you two will be the greatest leaders, ending a war between two houses." his mother said to him.

"I think it will work" Rebbecca said eying Jacob, who in turn gave her a glare which reminded me of the saying "If looks could kill."

"Jacob will be staying here tonight. We thought it would be a good idea for you two to have some time to get to know each other seeing as though you will soon be married." my father said getting up from the table. As he did this Noella and Rebbecca also stood.

"Talk" my father said glaring at me. "Come I will show you two around" he then said to the Queen and he daughter.

I sat there at the table waiting for Jacob to sit. He just stood there. I had no words, I just couldn't believe this was going to happen for real. I always thought I would find my King by falling in love not by arrangement, that was so middle ages.

I looked up at him as I caught him staring at me. I was just waiting for him to speak because I didn't know what to say.

"So".. he started

"I'm Jacob"

"I think you and I should be a little past that point don't you?" I said rhetorically.

"Well I thought it would be a good idea if I formally introduced myself to my wife." he said to me smiling.

"We are not married yet...and what are you smiling at?" I said to him getting a little agitated.

"Sorry, I just see that your not too comfortable around me."

"I'm not, and I shouldn't be."

"Well you will have to get comfortable because I have a feeling we will be seeing a lot of each other." he said with a bigger grin on his face. He was rite, I didn't feel comfortable around him and I don't think I ever would. He looked as if he could kill me any second if he tried. I didn't trust him a bit.

He walked around the table over to me within 2 seconds. There he stood no more than 3 feet from me, as I noticed he was a lot bigger than I thought. He stood at least six foot four. He was at least two hundred pounds.

"Look Bella, I am no fan of yours. I am not fond of this idea either, but I have to admit it has some potential- so I'm in. I can see your uneasy in my presence and I cant say that I blame you, so I will try not to make you anymore uncomfortable than you are. I will keep my distance when possible, but when we are in front of our people, I will treat you as though I am in love with you. If I do things that do make you uncomfortable then, I apologize in advance. But you also will have to play the part, you will have to act as if you are also in love with me and however difficult that might be for you, I also apologize."

As he spoke, I could see the human side of him. He was compassionate. He seemed as though he was considerate of my feelings towards him. He spoke with a sense of kindness, but on the other hand I had to remember he was also wolf and I had to stay prepared.

"I know you don't trust me now but I will make you trust me. Believe me when I say I wont hurt you."

As much as I wanted to believe this, something in my stomach told me I couldn't. He held out his hand to me and said, "I'm in if your in."

The last thing I wanted to do was touch him, but I figured this would be the beginning of many times I would have to touch Jacob Black. I slowly raised my hand to touch his. His hand was really big. It almost covered mine in it, but it was a warm gentle touch, it made me feel like he was not trying to hurt me.

Could I believe him?

**OK THIS IS WHERE IT GETS STARTED SO REVIEW!!!!**


	4. A Little More In Depth

**BPOV**

As Jacobs hand released my own, I turned toward the door as he followed. I turned to face him before leaving.

"Where will you be sleeping?" I asked him.

"Don't worry I will not be staying in your room, I don't think we know each other that well." he said as he looked me up and down.

"Good" I said hoping that it was convincing, although a small part of me was disappointed that he said it so easily.

I walked out the door and into the hall way. As I noticed Jacob following close behind me with every step. I acted as if I didn't notice but after a while...i couldn't ignore the fact that he was close on my trail. I stopped in my foot steps and turned to face him once again.

"Where exactly are you going to stay?" I asked him curiously.

"I -" he began. Then out of the corner Sanaii came to greet us.

"The King asked me to let you know that Jacob will be staying in the room next to yours."she said giving me the _what are you two up to? E_ye. " he said that you would show him where."

"Thank you" I said as she turned to walk away, knowing I would give her full details later.

I turned back toward the hallway and went on my way to my room. He followed me the whole way not saying a word. I had to turn every couple seconds to make sure he was still there. It was crazy how I all of a sudden had my mortal enemy in my house walking behind me and I was supposed to have total trust.... Not. As I got to my door I turned around and pointed Jacob to the room across from mine not five feet away. I walked into my room and started to slowly close the door as I felt an abrupt halt. His hand was keeping my door from closing.

"Yeeesss?" I said a little frightened and his boldness.

"I think we should talk. We need to get to know each other a little better. And I know it would no doubt ably travel these halls that I was in your room. It will lessen the shock of us telling everyone we are in love."

I had to admit theses words from his mouth sent a wave of emotion through my body as I could hardly believe we were really going to go through with this.

"You want to come in my room?" I said to him not believing what he was saying.

He just nodded and slowly pushed open my door not waiting for my answer. He walked around looking and observing.

"Wow, this is.....so.....blah."

"What does that mean?" I said kind of offended.

"Its dark and a little cold, it seems lonely in here."

I didn't understand. My room was huge. My bed was over-sized. I had a big couch and chair by the fireplace I never lit, a big bookcase, 2 huge lamps on the sides of my bed, and a walk-in closet in the corner. It was dark but thats how I liked it.

"Thanks" I said sarcastically.

I walked over to the couch and sat down. He followed me over and sat down in the chair next to me.

"So, what do you want to know?" I asked him

"I want to know it all." he said seeming intrigued.

"OK, well ….my dad changed me when I was young. I have lived here all my life. I'm 18 and up until now trying to figure out a way to stop this war once I become Queen. I had always pictured having a knight in shining armor get down on one knee and propose to me but I guess thats out."

His eyebrows raised and he smiled in amusement. "But...you couldn't become Queen until you got married so...any lucky guys you had in mind?" he said waiting for what my answer would be.

"Well, theres this one guy. Edward, we dated when we were younger, but he was too overprotective of me and I didn't like it. He keeps trying to be with me, but I don't see it ever happening, especially now."

"Edward....the head of the royal army rite?" he said back.

"How did you know that?"

Looking as if he had just been caught, he realized he had said too much.

"Well...OK, I'll be honest...when I heard we were coming here, I was a little interested about you, and I know some people. I can find out whatever I need to know really." he said sitting back with a smug look on his face.

"You were interested in me huh?" I said sort of flattered.

"Well, yes" he said giving me a genuine smile and looking into my eyes.

I have to say his eyes were mesmerizing. Dark and mysterious, almost as if he had a lot more to him than meets the eye. As I caught myself staring at him, I snapped myself back into reality, but he seemed to notice it before I could play it off.

"Well tell me about you." I said now vaguely interested.

"Well, I grew up not to far from here. We live just outside of these lands, through the woods. My father and brothers died when I was young. I have been wolf since about 13.....I soon will become King and like you, have been thinking of how I can stop this war."

"Any lucky ladies?" I said repeating his own question.

"There was one" he said.

"One?" I said back wanting to know more.

"Well, I liked her and she liked me, and we have been sort of dating, but I guess thats done now."

I felt a sort of jealousy at the pit of my stomach. It was weird that I felt this way seeing as I had just met him, so I just shook it off.

"Well, guess I should go to my room and get some sleep." he said standing and heading for the door.

"Oh and I think it would be a good idea for us to go out together and be seen by everyone tomorrow, So they can believe it more when we announce we are getting married. I will come to your room in the morning, maybe we can take a walk?" he said

I just put on a smile and nodded my head. The thought of seeing him first thing in the morning was a bit exiting. I was in no way in love with him, but he was fascinating in some way, like a car wreck.....you just cant turn away.

"Be ready" he said as he slowly pulled my hand up to his lips and gently kissed the back. I couldn't help but still feel a little uneasy about him touching me. I still didn't fully trust him for some reason. He turned and before I could blink he was gone. Leaving my door to close softly.

IM TRYING TO MAKE THE CHAPTERS A BIT LONGER SO REVIEW!!!


	5. challenge

**BPOV**

As Jacob left my room, I turned to my closet to pick out what I would wear tomorrow. I was nervous, and kind of excited. I was also suspicious to Jacob intentions. I just had a hard time believing he was sincere. As I raided my closet, I picked out a long, tight black dress that fell down to my feet.(**picture on my profile)** It was perfect. As I took it out of the closet to lay it on my bed sanaii burts through my door.

"OMG, I cont believe whats going on, I heard it all...I cant see this working."

I looked at her suspiciously, I was wondering if she were referring to Jacob in my room, or what had taken place in the common room.

"Why would your parents arrange for you two to get married like that to keep peace?" she said answering my question.

"I know, its crazy, but I have to pretend to be in love with him and everything."

"Well, that part isn't too bad, he is dreamy..." she said looking off into space.

"I admit he is sort of cute, but still how far will we have to go? You know what I mean?" I said to her making a face.

"hhmmm, well something tells me that you two are going to hit things off." she said winking at me.

"Oh, whatever!" I said kind of glad that she approved of him.

"Well I gotta go, Ill see you tomorrow" she said leaving.

As I sat in my room on my window sill, I looked up at the moon. It was beautiful and full with a circle around it.

Only eight more hours......

As the clock hit 6:30, I began to get ready. Took a bath, did my hair , brushed my teeth, put on some makeup. Then slipped on my dress. As I was making sure everything was good, I heard a knock at the door. My stomach turned a little as I walked to open it.

"Hi, you ready?" Jacob said as I looked him up and down. He was wearing a black button up shirt with black slacks. He looked me up and down as he stuck out his arm.

"Yes, I am" as I hesitantly took his arm. As we walked down the hallway I took a deep breath feeling nervous this wouldn't work. As we entered the main part of the castle, eyes shot our way fast. There were my fellow people eying me as if I had lost my mind. Vampires are usually very controlled and non touchy. So the way Jacob's hand went to the small of my back as he guided me to the outside had peoples mouths dropping. I guess he felt my body tense and the look on my face, so he leaned down to my ear and whispered.

"Don't worry, it will work.....trust me."

Trust me my ass. I didn't trust him as far as I could throw him, and looking at him it wouldn't be that far. As we made our way outside to the market, where more of my people would be, the looks didn't stop. It seemed like everyone was going in slow motion. No matter what they were in the middle of, each and every single one of them, made sure hey got a look.

As they glanced and continued on, I saw Edward look at us and motion for the fellow royal army members to stay there until he got back. He made his way toward us, his eyes glancing from Jacob to me and back. He was no doubt reading our body language. He looked furious as he stopped a few feet in front of Jacob with a challenging stance.

"Good morning Edward, I would like you to meet Jacob" I said to him trying to break the stare they had going on. It was beginning to worry me, but Jacob looked as if he was not. He just gave Edward the same challenging stance and glare. If this turned into something, I would only be worried for Edward, because even though he was one of the strongest vampires I knew, Jacob was the alpha male and the leader of his people and no doubt he was stronger.

"What are you doing here, wolf?" Edward said in a territorial voice.

"I don't think thats any business of yours" he said back with equal furry.

"I think it is seeing as you are walking with my girl" Edward spat back.

MY GIRL? What was he thinking? I was not his girl. Just because he wanted me to be doesn't make it true.

"Edward I am not-" I began but Jacob stopped me.

"Well thats too bad for you" Jacob said to Edward.

"Why is that?" Eward asked through his teeth.

"Because the last I checked, the woman you though was your girl........... is my finance." he said with a smug look on his face.

I then heard a hiss come from Edward lips....than a deep growl from Jacob's chest. It was sort of sexy the way he was willing to fight for me already. He was being so manly, and jealous but not too overprotective like Edward. I kind of like it. As Eward backed away towards his army again he turned around and yelled to Jacob "This is far from over, wolf!!"

"Jacob just threw his arm out as if to say whatever. He turned us toward the other direction as we headed into the woods. We walked in silence for a moment as I kept glancing at Jacob smiling. He noticed after a while and smiled back and said

"What?"

"Nothing it's just, you , back there....what was all that?" I said still smiling

"Well, I don't like it when I'm challenged. And he also called you his girl which made me mad." he said looking at the ground as if ashamed of it.

"Why did that make you mad?" I asked feeling all special

"Because your mine....and I don't share." he said with a slight smile now.

As we continued to walk we came up on a small lake. It was beautiful and blue. We talked a little about how we would pretend and what we would have to do. After a while I felt like I knew him a little better.

We decided to head back to the castle before dinner began. He would be staying for dinner then on his way back home later tonight. I got to my room and Jacob had disappeared for a while, he was late to the table for dinner. When he did get there he took a seat and apologized for being late. I noticed he looked happy for some reason.

We got to the table and I sat as Jacob sat across from me.

"Bella, I have been meaning to tell you that Noella and I thought it would be best if you went across the land with them tomorrow and also make an appearance as a couple in front of there people. All of a sudden my stomach felt weird. I was only as comfortable around Jacob as I was because he was on our land. Me on his land would be suicide. Was he trying to get me killed?

"Dad do you really think thats a good idea, I could be killed." I said to him

"Your future husband will protect you Bella, that is his job" he said back to me as if I should already know this.

Jacob looked at me with a half nervous smile. "Bella, I wont let anything happen to you, your safe with me." he said confidently.

"See now there Bella, nothing to worry about. You will spend the next two weeks there. Noella and Rebbecca will help plan the wedding."

All this talk about future husband and staying there for two weeks and wedding, was all too much for me to handle. I just got up and went to my room as I heard someone follow me.

As I got to my door I felt the warm hand grab my arm and spin me to face him.

"Bella, what are you so afraid of? I told you you are safe with me." he said

"I barley know you, forgive me if I don't trust you with my life Jacob." I said back rudely

"Look Bella, we may only have just met but you are going to be my wife and so that is how I will treat you and one of my jobs as your husband is your protector, so just trust me OK?" he said in a low whisper. He sounded as if he was serious but I don't know.

"Bella, you are going to have to trust me sooner or later, you will realize that all of your worry is for nothing. I promise nothing will happen OK?

After contemplating my answer, I took a deep breath and said "OK"

"OK," he said with a smile as if a big weight was just lifted off his shoulders.

I turned back to my door and he stopped me again.

"What is it Jacob?" I said

He smiled at me and got down on his knee, he took my hand and looked me in my eyes........

YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!!!!!


	6. Meet Him Half Way

**BPOV**

Down on his knee, Jacob Looked up and stared into my eyes.

"Bella, I know I'm not the knight in shining armor you pictured, but as I said, I am in this, and I would be honored if you would be my wife."

I couldn't help but be speechless. This is the last guy in the world I thought would be proposing to me. As I looked at his face, it was pleading for me to say yes. He looked so sincere while on his knee. He looked down and pulled a box out of his pocket, as he opened it, I saw the most beautiful big blue round sapphire with diamonds around it. It was the most gorgeous ring I had ever seen...this moment was too much for me. I felt tears began to well up in my eyes.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I know I'm not the guy of your dreams, but I promise you I will always be there for you, I will be by your side the whole way through, I know you don't love me but that doesn't mean that I can't try be the best husband I can be for you."

he may have not been the man that I pictured getting on one knee, but if I had to picture a man saying something on that knee, he got it on point. Looking at him being so romantic, even if it was only to propose, made me think that maybe me and him could make this work somehow. Even if we were not in love, maybe theres a chance that we could be friends at least.

He sat there looking as hopeful as he could. My hesitation seemed to be getting to him because the longer I was silent the more he looked as if I was rejecting him. He was starting to look hurt and for some reason, the hurt in his face, began to hurt me...

"Bella, its fine if you don't want to go through with this, I just thought that-"

"no.... no, Jake, I....just …..never thought that you would ever....I'm sorry...."

I was mumbling and my words were not coming out th way I hoped. My thoughts were everywhere, my stomach had butterflies, my emotions were going up and down and here and there. I finally stopped and nodded my head and said in a low whisper...

"okay"

"Okay?" he said with his eyes getting wide in shock.

"Yes" I said a little louder letting a slight smile spread across my face.

Jacob looked as if he was he didn't believe what he had just heard me say. He was motionless for a moment. I looked at him and took a deep breath and said

"Yes Jacob....I'll marry you."

He smiled wider than I have ever seen anyone smile, he stood up and took the ring from the box and slowly slipped it on my ring finger. It fit perfectly, as if it was made for me alone. My eyes were fixed on it, it sparkled so brightly. Jacob stood there with his eyes on my hand then looked into my eyes.

"This ring has been in my family for centuries. It was given to me to give to my wife, since the throne is mine next."

I don't know why but this made me feel so special. The fact that, even though this wasn't going to be a traditional marriage, and even though Jacob wasn't in love with me, he still felt that I should have the ring that was so important in his family.

He let go of my hand and slowly embraced me in a hug. He wrapped his arms around me and put his head into the crook of my neck, I was hesitant when he touch me, my people were very conservative and I wasn't used to being touched, let alone by someone who a week ago was an enemy of mine. I slowly brought my hands to his back and hugged him back. It fell abnormal, but I though if I didn't this would hurt him. As I felt his back, it felt hot. It was a very strange sensation against my cold hands. As he felt my hands around him he squeezed me a little tighter and brought his mouth up to my ear and whispered

"You wont regret this, I promise."

I couldn't help but think that he would be wrong. None of my people seemed to be OK with this and I don't think his people would either. I didn't want to but I believed him. I know that there would be problems but just because he was telling me that it would all be OK, I believed it because he said it. Inside I was a little angry with myself for the trust I had already had in him.

He backed away and took another look at me and said goodnight and went to his room.

The morning came and I was about as nervous as I could get. This is one of those times I wished I was able to sleep. I got my clothes on and walked into the common room where I was the Queen and Rebbecca and Jacob talking to my father. As I was spotted my my father he put his hand up and said

"Aww, there she is....good morning Bella."

All of them turned to look at me. As Jacob was the last to look at me, his face lit up as his eyes met my own. He seemed to perk up as he saw me.

"Are you ready to go?" Jake said a little exited.

"No, I haven't packed any clothes yet." I said back as I saw the look on the queens face.

Rebbecca came over to me and looked at my clothes. She had always looked nice enough so I didn't back away as she came toward me.

"Look Bells," she said as if we were old friends, "when you come to our land it would be better for you to dress as we do, our people would take to you a lot easier, you can borrow some of things until we have our dressers make you some of your own."

I would have to dress like them, be around their people unprotected, and I'm marrying the leader of our enemy. I guess its fair to say, I was not going to be very comfortable.

"OK, well I guess, I'm ready then."

As we got to their land, I noticed all of their people looking as if something was going on. I guess news traveled fast. Jacob took my hand and looked at me with hesitant eyes.

"You ready for this?" he said taking a deep breath

"As ready as I'm gonna be" I said taking his hand and walking up to the steps. The castle was amazingly beautiful. It was a lot bigger than the one I lived in. Jacob had his arm around my back as he led me inside. Just the same as with my people Jacobs people all stopped to look at their future Queen. But there was something different, while my people didn't take kindly to him, his people seemed to be a lot more welcoming. The stares were not with anger but with smiles. The feeling here was one of a welcome. I felt instantly at home as I walked through.

One thing about all of them was that they all seemed to have some sort of Native-American in their blood. The men also were almost as large as Jacob, they all had muscles and long hair and had russet colored skin. I felt like such an outsider with my whit skin. This place was also very warm.

As he led me to the room where I guess I would be staying. As we walked to the hallway I turned to look over my shoulder, I saw a woman, pretty, with long black hair standing with her arms crossed giving me a look of disgust. I could tell she was not happy about my arrival.

As got into the hallway, Rebbecca grabbed me from Jacob and told him she would get me dressed. Jacob looked as if he didn't want me out of his sight but she persuaded him we would just be a little while. He agreed after telling he he would wait for me outside the door.

**JPOV**

I stood outside waiting for Rebbecca to get Bella dressed. There was no way I was going to let Bella get to far from me, even though my people seemed to take kindly to her, I would not risk her safety, I promised her I would protect her and that is what I am going to do.

As I stood there, I saw my friend Quil walking over to me. He had a smile of humor on his face as he approached me.

"Hey man I heard the news, Bella Swan huh? Thats gotta be weird huh?" he said trying to hold back his laugh.

"No, not as weird as you would think. She not mean as cynical as we all heard. She is really defensive though thats the only thing thats going to be tough, but shes actually a really cool person." I said

He looked at me with skepticism, like this was hard to believe.

"Yea OK, you know Tatiana is really mad. She doesn't like this one bit." he said starting to laugh.

"Yea I know, I saw the look she gave Bella, theres nothing she can do about it though, shell just have to get used to it because Bella isn't going anywhere." I said back.

"Alright then man, I'll see you later, you coming to the show right.?"

"Yea I though I would bring Bella, let her get a feel for our life a little."

quill looked at me with worry in his face but then shrugged his shoulder and nodded his head in agreement.

"OK, I'll see you there" he said turning back and walking away.

There was going to be a dance show tonight around the fire and I was hoping Bella would come with me.

**BPOV**

As I got a look in the mirror with my new wardrobe, I had to admit I was looking a little like I belonged. The dress was dark blue with a black design going down the left side, it looked like tribal markings.

"One more thing before we are done" she said to me

"what?...is something wrong?" I said a little worried.

"no I just though I should tell you, you will be sleeping in Jacob's room tonight" she said waiting for me to react. I did.

"What?....why?" I said my heart rate speeding up.

"our people are very...how do I put this....close....touching in our culture is expected unlike with your people, if the pack finds out that you two are sleeping separately, they wont believe for a minute that you are in love. Also if Jake seems to touch you a lot, you don't need to get defensive, he has to put on a show."

This made the butterflies in my stomach flutter harder. The look on my face was one of concern. She must have seen this because she asked me to sit down.

"Look Bella, Jacob is not used to being the way he has to be around you, he has grown up being very affectionate towards those that are close to him. I can see him trying to respect your boundaries the best he can but you need to meet him half way on this. You need to let some of your guard down and let him in. Trust my brother, I know he wouldn't hurt you....I mean have you see the way he looks at you?"

what she was saying kind of stung. Was I being so selfish that even she noticed. But he fact that his face lit up when he looked at me was very obvious, I just thought I was imagining things. I agreed with her and she stood up and led the way to the door.

She opened it and Jacob stood there. His wide eyes went up and down my frame and as that smile spread across his face.

"W...wow, Bella...you look....you look....wow!" he said struggling to find the words.

"Thank you Jacob" I said feeling flattered.

"You know you can call me Jake" he said putting his arm out to escort me.

"I like Jacob" I said to him as he blushed a little.

"So where we going?" I asked

"Well, I thought I would take you to the fire tonight, some of our people are putting on a show, they dance around the fire to the tribal music." he said looking for me to protest

"Sounds interesting" I said

He looked at me with surprise, I could tell he wasn't expecting that from me...but I was trying to meet him half way after all. He looked as if he wanted to jump up and down as his face turned to pure excitement.

"Good, I wanna show you off to—I mean I want to introduce you to some people." he caught himself. He went quiet as if he was hoping I didn't notice his mistake.

"Rite now I thought we would make an appearance for everyone to see you...if thats okay?"

"It's fine, lets go." I said.

He kept looking at me with a look of shock and amazement. Even though I was trying to do what Rebbecca said, I was still nervous about all of this. I just know that this was going to be a very interesting 2 weeks.


	7. Hot and Cold

**THANX FOR THE REVIEWS, I TRY TO READ BOOKS I LIKE AND MAKE THEM TWILIGHT STYLE SINCE ITS MY FAV. I AM SOO GLAD YOU LIKE IT!!!! KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING!!**

**JPOV**

Bella and I sat near the fire while everyone tried not to stare but we could both see that we were the center of attention. She seemed to be getting a little more comfortable. She let go of the reserve and became herself more and more. I started to get to know the real Bella.

The dancers came out and put on a nice show. The colors of the fire against the darkness of the night contrasted well. I couldn't help but steal glances here and there of Bella. She was beautiful. I had never thought she looked like this but even my pack could see how beautiful she was. She caught me staring at her a couple times and I had to stop so I didn't make her uncomfortable, but even through her pale skin, I could see a slight blush in her cheeks.

When everything was finished I escorted her to my room and told her I was going to go eat a little something. I didn't want to make her feel out of place because she would be the only one not eating. I still didn't understand, why she says she can eat but she doesn't need to is beyond my understanding.

I finished up and said goodnight to everyone and headed back to my room. I opened the door to find Bella struggling to get out of her dress. She was trying to reach the zipper.

"Oh, thank god, can you help me please?"

"Uh, yea sure" I said as I closed the door and walked over to her.

I stood there and took in her scent. I have always heard a tale about how the vampires smelled funny to our kind but, she didn't, she smelled really......really............ good. I don't know if I am weird or something but her smell was amazing.

I brought my hand slowly up to her zipper. I didn't want to make any sudden moves to make her think she had a reason to fear me again. She was just getting used to me and I didn't want to mess that up.

I zipped the zipper down all the way to the small of her back. Her skin was revealed and it was milk white and smooth. I know this may have been over stepping my boundaries but, I couldn't help but to touch. I ran my hand very slowly from the small of her back where my hand had been, back to the top and to her shoulder. He skin was so, cool under my hand. It was like the feeling when you jump in a cold pool when the sun is over 100. I liked the way her skin felt...then I felt her shudder under my hand, and I pulled back.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't trying-" I began to say

"Its fine forget it" she interrupted before I finished. Awkward.

"So where am I sleeping?" she asked walking toward the bed.

"You can have the bed and I'll take the chair in the corner."

"no I couldn't make you do that" she said

"Well I'm not going to put you in the chair"

"Well, I was thinking we could both sleep....in the bed."

This was a complete shock to me. She was really considering sharing a bed with me already. She was really coming around to this idea I guess.

"Look Jake, I won't bite you okay? Its fine just get in the bed." she said taking back the cover.

I looked at her with hesitant eyes and just did as she said.

I stood there and took off my shirt rite in front of her.....I thought she might like that. As I guess, her eyes got wide and looked me up and down with a hint of a smile on her face.

I walked over to the bed and got in she did the same after me. She was careful not to get too close, but close enough to make me think she was comfortable. I looked over at her and smiled and she smiled back. Then I turned on my side and fell asleep.

**BPOV**

I can't believe that just happened. When Jacob touched me I thought I saw sparks fly. His warm hand on my skin was such an amazing sensation. When he touches me I feel a weird high. His warm body close to me drives me crazy. His body is amazing too, all muscular and tan, he was a gorgeous creature, I had to admit that ,I don't need him to know it though. I don't want to tell him just yet that I don't sleep either, I just want him to think I do so that when we share a bed I can keep an eye on him. I don't know why but I have a feeling that he is more dangerous than I think. I can't seem to let my guard down. If he keeps touching me, I may have to though.

Through the nigh I don't know if Jacob knows but he mumbles in his sleep* he kept saying somethings I couldn't really make out, even with my good hearing. I was just watching him. He turned my way and put his arm around my waist. This almost made me sooo angry and I was about to wake him up in my furry.......then....I felt his warmth through my shirt. I lifted my shirt up a little so that his skin came in contact with mine. As soon as it did, I felt instantly calm. I don't know why but I loved this warmth...it was so inviting and I couldn't help but leave it there until he moved again. He never did, so neither did I.

I was laying there watching Jacob sleep. He was a beautiful man. I found myself admiring him when he didn't notice me looking. As much as I was hating the fact that I found him attractive, I couldn't help but to. He was everything you could ever want in a man. So why didn't I want him? Would he want me? Did he even think I was pretty?

As I thought about more things I noticed him slowly waking up so I turned over to pretend I was doing the same.

"Good morning," he said yawning and stretching his arms over his head. mm...mmm...mmm, those muscles again. He turned to face me. I acted like I was still tired.

"Well, Bella today is the day." he said calmly

"The day for what exactly?" I was curious as to what he was referring to.

"We need to make the announcement of our engagement."


	8. Falling?

**I love you guys!!!**

**BPOV**

Jacob left the room to let me get dresses. Rebbecca came in with a long, tight navy blue dress that accentuated my curves in all the right places. The neck lowered all the way down to show my belly button. She fixed my hair in an up do with a few curls hanging down the front and back. She gave me silver earrings with diamonds all the way around it, with a circle necklace with diamonds all around it. She put make up on my face, which I was not really used to but it only made me look better. As I looked at myself in the mirror, I was stunned at how beautiful I looked and felt.

When I was finished, Rebbecca opened the door to a waiting Jacob, as I came to the door to face him, his eyes went wide with shock once again...his eyes skimmed my frame, and his mouth fell to the ground. I saw his chest rise and fall a few times and his head shook from side to side.

"Wow...Bella, you look....(deep breath)wow" he said with a smile.

I looked at him and he was wearing a navy blue button up shirt with the top buttons undun showing a little of his muscular chest. His shinny black hair was pulled back smoothly into a ponytail. I felt like I was drooling. He was gorgeous. I had to snap my self out of my trance.

"Can we talk for a second?" he said after both of us finished admiring each other.

"Yes...okay well I will just leave you two alone" Rebbecca said walking out the door smiling as she left.

Jacob walked in and closed the door behind him, taking another look at me he began....

"Bella, before we make our announcement, I need to let you know that in front of my people I will have to be a little more affectionate today. Now I just wanted to let you know before hand so It wouldn't catch you by surprise."

"Thats fine, I understand." I said back with a smile for the excitement that he would be touching me again soon.

"Are you sure? Because I will have to touch you like this" he said as he came closer to me and slowly caressed his hand up my bare arm. As his hand came in contact with my skin, I felt like I was going to jump out of my own body. I fought so hard to keep my composure. I kept my eyes lowered because I know if I had the courage to look him in the eyes, my reserve would fly out of the window.

His hand went from my arm to my collar bone as his face came about an inch from my own, I felt an electric shock under his touch, I felt his breath on my lips. I was in a fight with my own body to keep my self calm but I felt as if I was going to loose. I closed my eyes as his hand went slowly around the back of my neck, his breathing became heavy as did my own.

I felt his lips begin to close in on my own.... then...came a knock at the door. It startled me out of the zone Jacob had me in. As my eyes opened I saw his face turn towards the door then back to look into my eyes, they looked a little disappointed that we were interrupted while I was kind of relived. I had never been put in the situation to where I felt like I wasn't in control of my emotions but around Jacob, thats exactly how I felt.

"I just thought you should know that everyone is waiting." I heard Quils voice from behind the door.

"We will be right there" Jacob said back.

He looked at me again and gently slipped his hand around my waist. And led me out the door.

We got to the grand hall and his people made a part through the croud for us to walk through.

Quil was there, and I saw Rebbecca with a smile on her face and a couple more of Jacob's friends that he had introduced me to. Everyone was looking at me with smiles on their face. Then my eyes fell on the girl I had seen when I first got here. She had the most hateful look on her face towards me. Her eyes caught mine and as I looked at her as I walked, her eyes never left mine. Her eyes were filled with such Jealousy and hate and envy. They followed me almost the whole way I walked. Then I saw her eyes go to Jacobs, and his eyes went to hers. The look in her eyes changed and she looked at him, they were filled with such love and sadness for him.

His eyes quickly looked away and to me. He looked at me with the look of adoration. His look was so kind and gentle towards me, that at that moment I decided that I believed Jacob when he said he would not hurt me. This man walking next to me was a man I could trust.

We walked up to the top of the stage so that everyone could see us. The room was silent and all eyes were on us. Jacob looked at me then to his people and said

"I, Jacob Black, your future King.... have made my decision on my Queen." He turned toward me and looked me in the eyes and said "Meet your future Queen....... Bella Swan"

Most of the crowd gave an applause. People were cheering and whistling. Then I spotted That girl again and she caught my eyes, she shook her head a few times and disappeared in the crowd.

"The wedding will take place on the day of the next full moon." Jacob announced after turning back to the crowd.

I had not been informed of the date yet so I would have to find out exactly when the next full moon was. Then... what happened next caught me totally of guard....

Jacob turned back to face me and tilted my head up to his then leaned down placed his lips to mine. Now I had never really been kissed, I mean not really really, so once I felt his lips against mine...sparks flew. His warm lips were something of magic, they felt like they were made for my own...if I could have it my way I would have stayed like that forever...it was pure ecstasy(and it was only just a kiss). I dont know if he felt it too but he pulled back too soon and looked at me and smiled lightly.

The crowd went wild at this...whistling came from everyone it seemed. Jacob turned toward them and raised my hand in his in union. But since the moment his lips left mine, I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

I came to the conclusion that......i was falling in love with Jacob Black.


	9. Overwhelming

**IM SORRY GUYS I WILL TRY TO MAKE THE CHAPTERS LONGER...I KNOW THEY ARE SHORT BUT IM STILL KINDA NEW AT THIS SO BEAR WITH ME....THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS.**

**JPOV**

I cant believe I actually kissed her. I figured it was the perfect moment to do it so she couldn't really protest. I have a feeling that she didn't hate it though because she hardly took her eyes off me afterwards. I wonder if she noticed Tatiana and the way she looked at her. I don't really feel like explaining that rite now.

After everything was said and done, My mom sent for us, she wanted to talk to Bella and I both so after Bella finished meeting almost everyone, I had to steal her away from them and I escorted her to my moms room.

On the way down the hall she had a smile plastered on her face. It made me feel good to know that I hadn't seen her smile like that until I kissed her. I don't know if that was the reason, but what was I supposed to think?

As we got to the door I saw Bella take a deep breath as we went through. It was so cute to me the way she always seemed to be so nervous.

My mother was in the corner in the chair with a cup of tea, she made herself seem much older than she really was. She turned to face us and her eyes stopped on Bella...she looked at her in a way as if she was seeing her for the first time. She smiled as her eyes went to me and back to Bella.

"Well, I guess it's okay to say that things are going pretty well."

"Yes, mom....everyone seems to be taken with Bella"

"Well, I just wanted to inform you that once you two are married things are going to be a little different." she said turning to the window.

"What do you mean mom?" I said looking a little confused

"I mean that you will be king in less than a month, you and Bella will be husband and wife, you will do and act as a husband and wife should." she said taking a sip.

Now I knew my mother and I have known her all m life so I knew what she was saying, and as I turned to Bella, she looked as if she did too, but she didn't move her face. She just stood there listening.

"I have been the Queen to my people for as long and I will not have them find that their new King and Queen are not in this to create a better world, where our people and Bella's people can live among each other in peace. Now I don't know how you two are getting along but if you are not, you need to start, even if you are not in love you need to at least respect each other enough to create a place of coexisting peace."

Obviously she didn't see the kiss earlier. She just kept ranting on about how me and Bella need to get along and how if we show our people how happy we are together they will be open to the idea.

After a while I tunned her out and I could see Bella getting a little annoyed at hearing her say the same thing.

"OK mom, we understand but we have somewhere to be...so we will talk to you later," I said grabbing Bella's hand and pulling her out the door as quickly as I could.

I closed the behind me as Bella was chucking behind me.

"Oh you think that was funny?"

"Uh....yea kind of."

Her smile was beautiful, it lit up her face. As I looked at hr, her smile slowly faded.

"What?"..she said noticing my stares

"Nothing" I said shaking my head

I turned to walk outside and she followed rite behind me, I turned to glance at her over my shoulder and her face was still lit up with humor. I stopped and turned to her

"You...wanna go for a walk with me?" I asked her hoping she would say yes.

"okay" she said looking at the floor and then back to me like she actually liked the idea.

She walk to the side of me and walked out the door.

The sky was dark blue, it was down and the sun was setting in the clouds in the distance. The temperature was warm with a hint of cool wind in the breeze. There were a few stars in the sky and the smell of the trees was everywhere. I started toward the woods. Through the trees it was a little darker because no sun shinned through the leaves. I turned to look at Bella and she looked a little hesitant.

"Come on Bella, what wrong?" I said gesturing my hand to have her catch up to me.

"Jacob, I don't really feel safe, anything could be out there"

"Bella, it's okay, I got you, I told you as long as I'm here you are safe."

**BPOV**

when Jacob started to head toward the woods, I had to stop, I don't know what can be in there...but then he reminded me that he would protect me and before this, I would never have agreed but now that I was trusting him more and more, I didn't see the problem. I followed him into the woods and as I got in a little further it was so pretty. The trees had water droplets running off the leaves. They smelled of past rain and I could hear the birds high up in the air chirping.

"So, can I ask you a question?" Jacob said as he walked

"You just did" I said back trying to be a little smart

He cocked his head to the side and gave me a "_You know what I mean_" look

"Soo...today, when I kissed you....admit it you liked it huh?"

I couldn't help but get instantly shy, I felt like a little school girl talking to her crush, if I could blush I would have had a cherry red face. I didn't notice I was holding my breath because technically I didn't need to breath but I didn't even make an effort to take a breath. I had never been this shy before it was a total change for me.

"Bella?...it's okay, you can be honest" he said looking like he knew I liked it, and he just wanted to hear me say it. He stopped walking and turned to look at me waiting for me to say something.

"Bel-"

"What do you want me to say Jacob? What if I did like it?" I said to him feeling a sort of rush

He walked a little closer to me and put his head down a little bit the lifted his eyes to meet mine

"Did you?" he said in a deep voice

I didn't know what to say, I didn't like being put on the spot, especially by him, it was giving me that out of control feeling again. His sexiness was confusing me but I tried to stay as calm as possible.

"Yeeeessss" I said nervously now looking away from his piercing gaze. His eyes seemed to be burning a hole in my head, they were so enticing. It was like he could pull me into him with his eyes alone. And he knew it.

"Well....what if I kissed you again?" he said taking his last small step toward me, I could feel the heat radiating off of his body...it sent more electricity through me.

"Do...you want to?" I asked looking back up for a second.

His voice was a deep whisper now and he brought his face close to mine once again.

"I think we both know the answer to that" he stated before crashing his lips down to mine. His lips felt amazing as he put more force into this kiss as appose to the first kiss. He brought his hands up to my face, then wrapped one around the back of my neck. I couldn't help but to kiss him back, when he touched any part of me I felt like I was going to melt. He backed me up to a tree and pressed his body against mine. I felt him bite my bottom lip and it drove me crazy, as much as I was enjoying this I knew I shouldn't be doing this. It felt so wrong but then again so rite. His head lowered to my neck as he began planting kisses down to my collar bone as he put on hand over my head and rested it on the tree behind me.

"Jacob....Jacob...I don't think we should be doing this........ rite now, you know...here." I said breathing deep now.

His breathing was just as heavy as he kept his eyes on the ground and nodded his head.

"Your rite...your rite....I'm sorry."

Just then both of our heads snapped up in attention as we heard some rustling in the distance. The plants on the ground were moving as if someone was just there and had left.

Jacob put his hand up to let me know to stay there as he walked toward the sound. He got about 10 feet away and looked from side to side. He turned back toward me and grabbed my hand and began to lead me back toward his home. As I was being pulled by my hand like a child, I took a look behind me and saw a figure in the distance but because night was rolling in and my vision wasn't so great due to being pulled, I couldn't see who it was.

Jacob didn't let my hand go until we got into his room. He closed and locked the door behind him.

"What was that about?" I asked his curiously

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to just pull you away like that but I didn't have a good feeling back there and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Can I ask you a question now?" I asked him as he turned his attention on me completely now.

"Sure"

"When do you...you know …..change?....into a wolf?"

"I did all the time, whenever I wanted to go running, or when me and the boys wanted to fight...they always think they can beat me so I have to prove them wrong."

"You fight?" I asked interested

"Yea, sometimes...nothing serious though, I'm stronger than all of them anyway so I'll let them try to beat me."

"You win them all?"

"Haven't lost one yet" he said being cocky

It began to rain and I heard thunder rolling in. I walked over to the window and looked at the sky and say some snaps of thunder. I looked down since we were on the second floor and saw the same shadow figure in the distance standing at the edge of the woods, they seemed to be looking straight at me.

Jacob saw me look hard at something and came to the window in an instant.

"What?...what do you see?" he said looking in the same direction as me.

"I just saw-" then the lightning flashed again and it was gone.

"What was it?" he said looking back at my face after not seeing what I saw.

"Ummm, nothing never mind" I told him as I walked away from the window

He looked as if he didn't believe me and closed the curtains.

"Well, I am going to take a quick shower, I will only be a minute okay? Don't go anywhere until I get out." he said.

"Thats fine I will just wait."

He headed into the bathroom while I sat on the edge of the bed. When I heard the door to the bathroom shut, I fell back onto the bed and smiled. I didn't know a kiss could feel like that. He was soo.....soooooo.....i had no words for what he was, he was indescribable. I had to literally fight the urge to go further.

I didn't want to tell him the reason why I just couldn't let myself go. I just didn't know when the point would come where he would make me loose all control over my actions and do something that I have never done. I was kind of afraid of doing what most people do with their spouse, I didn't know exactly what to do, I have never really been taught about the basics. I was ashamed that I didn't know this stuff already because I know I should. Technically I know where things go, but I didn't know details and how it would feel and how it really worked.

I was also afraid that one of us could get hurt...he is strong yes, but so am I, sometimes I didn't know my own strength and I never really tested it. I just had some idea that one of us, could end up hurt but maybe it was just me.

I heard the water stop in the shower, so I guess Jacob was finishing up. I walked over to his closet where Rebbecca had put some clothes for me. I walked in the closet and picked out a whit silk nightgown and changed into it. As I finished, Jacob came out of the bathroom still dropping with water, wearing only a towel.

Butterflies fluttered my stomach once again at the sight of his body. I was frozen in my place. The water drops were running down his abs, while his damp hair hung passed his shoulders. The towel hung just below the muscles that ran down his hips. The beauty that stood before me was breathtaking. I think I was staring at him for at least 5 minutes.

He noticed I wasn't moving and turned his head in my direction. A smile spread across his face when he saw my eyes running up and down his body. He stopped looking for his clothes and slowly started walking in my direction

"Like what you see Bella?" he said with a hint of confidence

"I...I didn't mean to stare" I said turning around to face the other direction

He walked closer to me so that he was inches away from my back, I felt his breath on the back of my neck as he put his head closer to my ear.

"Jacob... get dressed"

He took a breath in frustration and walked over to the closet pulling out some khaki shorts.

"You are something else Bella" he said sounding more frustrated

"What is that supposed to mean?" I said turning around to face him. He had his shorts on already and had the towel around his neck.

"Oh, I got your attention now don't I?" he said walking up to me again.

"What did I do?" I was confused at this point.

"Its what your not doing Bella.....you and I both know you want me as much as I want you, and yet you keep pulling away from me, why Bella?" he said sounding angry now

I just stood there, I was getting kind of frustrated now. Yes I wanted him...but theres so much more to it than that.

He saw me looking confused and got closer to me and put his both of his hands on the wall behind me keeping me stuck in my place. I turned my head to the side so that I wouldn't look at him.

"Tell me I'm wrong, Bella............. Am I wrong?" his voice was one of an angry whisper. Then his voice turned to hurt when I didn't answer.

"Am I?"

"No, Jacob...your not wrong."

He grabbed my face to look at him. "Then what?" he let his lips softly graze mine. That was all I could take, I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave in.

He kissed me with such passion that the melting sensation flowed through my body again. He let his hands explore almost every inch of my body he could. I felt his tongue graze the parting of my lips, and when he did this, I felt the want to taste it. I opened my mouth to him, his tongue was instantly in.

He tasted so damn good...I moaned against him as he pressed his body against me. As soon as he heard that sound escape from me he placed his hand under my butt and lifted me off the ground. He held on to my thighs around his waist as my arms were still wrapped around his neck and sat me on top of the desk in the corner. He stood there kissing my lips, then my neck while one hand was on my thigh and the other on th small of my back. Since I was sitting I wrapped my legs tight around his waist, I felt his manhood press against the my center.

He let his hands glide under my shirt and up my back. It felt amazing, having his warm hands roam my cool skin. There was really no words to describe how I was feeling at this point........

**I HOPE THAT WAS A LITTLE LONGER FOR YOU GUYS, I TRIED. YOU KNOW I HAD TO LEAVE YOU WITH A CLIFFY THOUGH...KEEPS YOU COMING BACK RITE?**


	10. Taken

**I CAN'T SAY IT ENOUGH- I LOVE TYOU GUYS!!!!**

**JPOV**

I had Bella placed on the desk in my room. She was finally letting her guard down and I was thankful for this because, this moment was perfect. I have been wanting Bella ever since I have gotten to know her. She is an amazing person and I am beginning to love the idea of her becoming my wife. I am falling so hard for her and I don't think she totally hates me either.

I ran my hands up and down her back as her skin gave them a cool sensation. Everything about her body was mesmerizing. Her tongue tasted sweet and I could sense her heart rate speed up. She dug her hands into my back roughly then pulled back a little, I think she thought she was hurting me because she pulled them back quickly. She brought her hands up to the front of my chest and pushed me back a little.

"I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" I seriously hoped not because I didn't want to push her back into her shell.

"NO!!.....no, no, no Jacob...no....um....I don't know how to say this but, I'm...kind of, scared" she was panting heavily now.

"Scared of what?" I was a little mad because I could only take so much of this. One minute we were kissing and the next...she was pulling away. I just turned around and put my hands on my hips in frustration.

"Jacob....what exactly did you expect to happen?...I mean aren't we just doing this as part of an arrangement? It's not like we are in love, rite?.......rite?...........Jac-?

"No, Bella your rite, we're not, so forget it...just act like it never happened. I mean I'm wolf and your vampire, we could never work out even if we wanted to. Your not even my type....I just got caught up in the moment....I'm going for a walk, I'll be back later"....

It came out harsher than I expected, but I was more confused than I had ever been in my life. I know that we were supposed to be pretending , but it was hard to act when I was around her. All of the things I did as an act, I really wanted to do. I was furious that she was making me feel like this. I didn't know how I really felt about her so I needed to get out.

I walked outside as it was still raining, it was about 9:00 or so and the lightning lit up the sky. I walked around a little bit. My emotions were going here and there. I wasn't supposed to be feeling like this, I was supposed to be in control of knowing how I feel. Ever since I met Bella, I have felt different, she makes me feel like I can be myself and like everything is simple in life....other than her obvious defenses. She hasn't opened up fully to me yet but that makes me want to try harder, I know theres something in her that she is waiting to let out, she just wont.

I want to tell her how I feel but I didn't even know. All I know is that I wanted and needed to be around her, it made me feel happy. I could at least tell her something, she needs to know how I feel.

I turned around and headed back to Bella...

as I walked back in my room she was gone.....there was a note on my bed.

_**I told you it wasn't over, Bella is mine...I will make sure she never belongs to you.**_

I crumbled up the paper in my fist....I had to find......_My Bella._

**BPOV**

Jacob left me sitting there...alone...i felt tears start to fall down my face. I didn't mean to be a tease or anything. It just seemed stupid to get caught up in something when I wasn't sure of my feelings...i mean the only feeling I was clear on was lust...we both had it for one another, I can say that at least, but what about other things? What happens if we do go far, what will happen after. He said so himself I'm not his type and we would never work. Maybe the only feelings between us was lust.

But on the other hand, I was falling for Jacob, he was somehow pulling me into him. He was irresistible, and kind, and sweet, and trusting and protective, and sexy and big, and.....how could I let my self fall for him....was I truly in love with Jacob? Would he ever love me the same?

I had to tell him something....I need him to know everything that is going on with me. I started toward the door to follow him out but as I opened it it was none other than........

**I KNOW THIS WAS SHORT BUT IT JUST CAME TO ME AND I HAD TO WRITE IT OUT LIKE I WANTED IT TO SOUND BEFORE IT LEFT ME....BUT DONT WORRY AT LEAST I UPDATE LIKE EVERYDAY SO I NEVER KEEP YOU WAITING THAT LONG- REVIEW!!!**


	11. Searching for my Bella

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED LATLEY, I JUST WENT THROUGH A NAST BREAK UP...ALL I CAN SAW IS REVENGE IS THE SWEETEST FEELING...OTHER THAN LOVE.**

**BPOV**

I woke up in a room, Tied to a bed... I don't remember exactly what happened. I think I was hit in the head because I had a splitting headache. My wrists were tied by some type of rope. Then I head a voice.

"Good morning Bella"

It was the voice of a woman. She had an angry tone to her, like she was mad. Her voice was a little ways away from me. I was afraid but I had some idea of who it was for I had only had one woman who was angry at me and I didn't even know her name. But the woman who had gave away her disgust in me was standing before me.

"Why ...why are you doing this? What did I do?"

"You did nothing...rite. Jacob...is mine, he loves me and I love him and I will not let you come between us. I will be his queen. I don't know what he can possibly see in you...but he won't see it anymore because ….well, because I have to get rid of you.

**TPOV**

It was such a good idea, kidnapping Bella. I will have Jacob to myself. He doesn't need to marry a vampire. I am the only one for him and he loves me...he just doesn't know it yet. Bella doesn't deserve him, he is too good for her. I will do anything I have to do to make him realize it.

I just don't know what I will do with her yet.

Just then Edward came back in.

"Took you long enough..where were you?"

"I was making sure no one saw us. Did she wake up yet?"

He walked over to her and slid his hand up her wrist. She began to struggle but she had no idea that she would never be able to break the rope, we used a certain type so it will not b broken.

"Look, lets hurry this up, I don't like the idea of having to do business with a vampire"

"I am not fond of you either Tatiana but if you want Jacob, then I need Bella....thats the deal."

**BPOV**

"I cant believe theses two are working together. Tatiana and Edward both had something to gain from this. I hope Jacob has started looking for me. I was beginning to get a little worried because they started whispering.

"What are you gonna do to me?" I asked her as she turned to face me.

She had the most evil look on her face. I looked down at her hand and saw that she had something in it.

"Edward...why? Why are you doing this to me?"

"Bella, you and I will be happy together don't worry. Jacob is not the one for you, I am. You and I will leave and start our own coven and live out our lives together."

"Edward, Jacob will come for me. You two wont get away with this."

"We'll see." was all her said before nodding his head to Tatiana. She walked over to my side and held up a needle with some type of fluid in it. She slowly placed it into my hip as I slipped into unconsciousness.

**JPOV**

I ran into the trees hoping to find something. The night had crept in already and it was dark. The rain was pouring down hard and the wind was a little cold but I hardly felt it. My body had adrenaline pulsing through it and all I could think about was what I would do to whoever and taken her from me.

I ran through the trees following a scent I had picked up in the distance from a vampire. I ran so fast that the world around me was nothing but a blur. I had just realized I have feelings for Bella and then she is taken from me. Who would have done this? My mind spun and spun with the possible suspects.

I stopped when I realized I had passed footprints. My eyes were really good in the dark so I could see very clearly. I Got on my knee to get a closer look as I saw there had been two sets of footprints. I picked up the wet dirt and sniffed. It was definitely vampire, But on it a faint smell of my Bella.

I don't know why I thought of her in that moment as my Bella but it wasn't wrong, she would be mine as soon as I found her and we were married, and I _would_ find her.

.

I continued running for about half and hour. I ran all the way back to Bella place as I had a feeling her people were behind this. As I got up to the front steps I decided that if Bella was okay(and she better be) I would let her know once and for all that I was in love with her. I don't know why but I was feeling so protective of her as if I had known her all my life. I felt that even though she was not yet my wife, she already belonged to me.

I walked up the steps, fists curled and knuckles balled up. I flung the front door opened as hard as was possible and was greeted but a group of alert Vampires. They all got in a defensive stance as if ready to attack but I didn't care, I would have taken them all on, and I was about to were it not for the appearance of Bella's father.

He entered the room with a hand in the air to stop the group from attacking.

He crossed the room to me and looked at me with curious eyes.

"Whats the matter Jacob? You and Bella are not supposed to be here until after the wedding" he looked around noticing I was alone and wet form the rain and angry.

"Where is Bella?"

His eyes were confused as he put a hand on my shoulder and led further into the room.

"Bella, she was taken from me."

His eyes went wide in disbelieve.

"I left her in my room for a second, and when I returned she was gone." he saw that I was saying this through my teeth as I trembled. He closed his eyes for a second than opened them. He motioned to one of the guards in the corner to go get Edward.

"If Bella is here, Edward will find her. He is skilled with what he does"

The guard left as I sat there with her father.

"sir, I have to tell you that I know that this whole arrangement was supposed to be for the people and the peace but I have to be honest....I am in love with your daughter"

His face changed, but not the way I expected. It was as if he already knew this would happen. He smiled for a second.

"Jacob, I know my daughter, and as stubborn and defensive as she is, she is a good person with a fire that burns inside of her. She just needed someone to bring her to life. The men around her, they are all the same as her, reserved, and no emotion. I didn't want that for her. I knew by setting this up with your mother there would be a lot of good things that come out of it."

I sat there understanding what he said. He was rite about it all. I was the one that could teach Bella to live, and break down the walls she held up.

"Do you know of anyone who would want to hurt my daughter Jacob?"

the answer to this question was tough, Bella was such a good person, no one disliked her, all of my people took well to her, I mean Tati-.....it came to me at that moment.

Tatiana.

She is the only one.

As the realization of what I missed flooded my face...he asked me something else.

"Anyone who would want to hurt you?"

another question I hadn't thought of. I was so consumed with rage and anger I never really thought of who had a vendetta against me or Bella. Then the words came rushing into my mind.

"This is not over dog"

Edward.

I stood up knocking the chair out of my way. I looked over to see the guard coming back.

"Edward is nowhere to be found sir"

That confirmed it. Either Tatiana or Edward was involved in this. If either one of them hurt Bella.....I don't know what I would do. I ran down the hall and opened almost every door on my way. Nothing was found I basically tor apart the whole mansion trying to find one of them, but no luck. As I got to the top floor and opened the last empty door I felt my body trembling in defeat. I hadn't found her and I was as angry as I had ever felt. I lifter a fist and slammed it against the wall breaking through the brick that held it there.

I looked at my hand as a drop of blood fell from it, than it began to heal almost as suddenly as the skin had broke. I layed my head against the wall....I felt defeated, I felt – I lifted my head to look out the window in front of my face. I saw out about a hundred yards out...a faint light in the distance. My eyes were so good that when I tried to see clearly. I saw figures moving in the windows. I don't know what it was but I was going to find out....

YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!!!!!!


	12. Found

**JPOV**

I ran through the trees so fast they seemed like a blur. My mind went back and forth through all the possibilities of what could have happened, and why. Why would anyone want to hurt Bella? My breathing was even as I got closer to my destination. Even though I was angry, and nervous about what was going on..I felt a bit of relieve as I got closer to the light.

As I came up on the little house, or shack-or whatever you wanna call it, I saw that there were two people in. I got to the window outside which was stained with rain drops so it was hard to see clearly, I peeked in. one of the people had there backs turned to the table in the corner. It was defiantly a woman. The other person disappeared in to a door in the room.

The female was holding up a syringe with a green liquid in it. She flung in twice with her finger then set it back on the table. The man came back in and they exchanged a couple word. From what I heard they were arguing over who would do it-whatever it was.

I couldn't make out their faces so I was just going to leave, but as I started to head back into the woods I heard a cry.

Bella....... My Bella.

I went back over to the window and tried to see the other side of the room. There was a bed and all I could see were feet hanging off the edge. It had to be her.

As I watched for a little longer the woman picked up the syringe and turned toward the girl on the bad and began to walk over to her.

She screamed again and I knew in that instant it was the voice of my future wife. I ran around to the other side to find the door. It was a giant wooded door, with chains that looked like they had been broken from it.

As I heard Bella scream louder and louder my heart began to beat fast, I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins..I couldn't think straight, all I knew was that I had to get to her.

I took a couple a quick breaths and shot my body against the door. It broke off the frame a little...so I did it again and the door flew to the ground in front of me. I looked around a little bit and it was quiet. I walled in a little further coming to the room I was looking in. I could see the light eliminating from under the doorway.

I walked slowly to the door my pants dripping wet from the rain and the floor squeaking under my feet. As I pushed the door open there she was.

Bella was tied to a bed with tape over her mouth and her eyes fixed on me with a dreaded look on her face. She was struggling and looking toward the other side of the room. My eyes followed her to the monster who was behind this. There in the corner stood Edward.

He had a cunning look on his face as his eyes shot from Bella, then back to me.

"Edward....I knew it?"

**BPOV**

Tatiana started toward me with the needle filled with God knows what. Whatever it was it was going to harm me in some sort of way and I got frantic. I started screaming at the top of my lungs until she got a piece of tape and covered my mouth with it. I wiggle to get loose but it was no use...I was doomed, I never thought my life would end like this.

Then out of no where I heard a bang come from the front door. It was so loud it sounded like thunder. Tatiana was startled and dropped the needle...then once again a loud BANG!

I saw her get nervous and back up towards Edward. He walked closer to the door stopping rite behind it...she went into the back room.

I waited to see who it was hoping for someone to get me of of here. I stared at the slowly opening door only to find a shirtless, dripping wet, angry and Jacob.

My relief at that moment was great. I was saved. But even in this predicament I was in I had to admit, Jacob look sexy as hell all his body all dripping wet, and his face angry as he came to rescue me. (**my knight in shinning armor**) When his eyes met mine I saw a weight lift from his shoulders as it looked like he had just taken the breath that he had been holding in for years.

His eyes softened at the sight of me, then I saw as he spotted Edward, his eye went hard again.

"Took you long enough" Edward's eyes were just as hard.

"So are you going to be smart and let me take her or are you going to be stupid and get yourself killed?" Jacob was now walking toward Edward who was backing away a little.

"Hmmm, I think I'll get myself killed." he said as he made a sarcastic face. I know he believed he could take Jacob, and I knew Jacob believed he could take Edward.

"Okay, but I'm warning you this wont be pretty" Jacob stated confidently.

"Likewise" Edward said and Jacob lunged for his throat....

**SORRY SO SHORT BUT I'M TRYING TO WRITE THIS IN AS MUCH DETAIL AS POSSIBLE AND AS LONG AS I CAN SO KEEP LOOKING BECAUSE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP VERY VERY VERY VERY SOON. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!**


	13. Realizing

**BPOV**

I saw Jacob lunge for Edward catching his throat in his hand. He pinned Edward against the wall as Edward let out a loud hiss. Jacob then let out a deep growl from deep within his chest.

With a lot of force Edward threw his hands against Jacob's chest throwing him across the floor of the other side of the room. Jacob was on his feet in seconds when his body began to convulse. I was getting scared for what would happen to him. His body shook with tremendous force as his skin was slowly replaced by fur. His body ripped and turned into a beast. His teeth began to grow into sharp knifes.

I had never really seen one up close that looked as powerful as he did. The wolf was huge and terrifying.

Jacob let his sharp teeth show threw his mouth as he let out a loud roar challenging Edward. Edward stood there a little shock on his face but he stood there nonetheless. He showed his teeth as Jacob did and I saw Jake's blur of a body crash into Edward, knocking him threw the wall and into the rain.

I wiggled and tried to get free from my restraints, but figured it was no use.

I tried to sit up too see as far out of the window as I could.

I saw Jake on top of Edward who was scratching at him. I hear loud growls from Jacob and I heard a couple of trees crash to the ground. I started to get anxious with worry...it was lasting a little to long.

All of a sudden the noise stopped. I sat up again trying to see out the window, but saw nothing. I looked back at my wrists which were now red from the rope burns, I had to get out of here, I had to help him.

I turned my head back toward the gaping hole in the wall and there stood a more soaking wet Jacob.

His long wet hair covered his face as his chest heaved up and down. He lifted his head to look at me as he walked over.

As he got closer I saw that he had a long gash on the side going from his abs to his back. I could see that he had been bleeding from the blood that hadn't been washed away by the rain. The gash left a long scar.

He undid the ropes as I took the tape of my mouth.

"Are you okay?" he was still breathing hard, but the words came out low and concerned.

"Are _you _okay?" I repeated the question back

"I'm fine." he said smiling a little bit. "the coward ran away."

"I'm okay, but she drugged me with something."

He looked surprised for a second, then got angry.

"She who?"

"Tatiana"

"She was in on this too?"

"Yea" I said. Looking down. "I'm okay lets just get out of here."

He scooped me up and wrapped my legs around the front of his waist while I cradled my head in his neck. He wrapped his arm around my back and started to run.

His scent came flooding through my nose and I smiled against him, His warmth making me feel safe again. As we ran through the woods, I lifted my head over his shoulder and saw Tatiana in the distance smiling. I knew as well as he did that this wasn't the last we had heard of either of them.

I cant believe Jacob actually risked his life for me. He came for me, it made my feelings for him stronger, what ever they were.

As we got back to his room, he set me down and looked me over.

"Jacob I'm fine, don't worry I'm just in shock I guess, I am usually able to take care of myself, I've never been.....so..... helpless."

"Well, you don't have to worry anymore Bella, I got you." he said gently caressing my chin and giving me a soft wink. He walked over to the bed, but I noticed he was holding his arm.

"Jacob, are you sure your okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, he got my shoulder though" he said rolling both of them.

"Is it broken?" I said walking over to him

"Ill be fine in the morning." he said turning to look at me.

His eyes were mesmerizing, His body was amazing, he was like the perfect guy. Why couldn't I just give in? He obviously wanted me, or so I think. I have a fear of being rejected though, especially by him. I remembered what he had said earlier about just getting caught up in the moment so I didn't want to get tempted again.

"Um...Jacob, I just wanted to say, thank you...you know for coming for me, I thought no one would ever find me."

"Bella, I will always find you, I told you, your safety is my responsibility now." he walked up closer to me and lowered his face to mine, he gently kissed my lips which sent a warmth through me. He pulled back and looked into my eyes and smiled.

I had to tell him how I felt, I knew it now, I was in love with him...there was no denying it now. He turned to get in the bed as I walked on the other side not taking my eyes off of him.

"Jacob....I..."

I was stuck, the words wouldn't come out, I was choking.

"Yes Bella?" he said smiling curiously

"I, just...wanted to say....I..."

Love you....love you...get it out Bella!!!

"I think this...marriage thing will work, you know to regain peace." I said disappointed in myself.

He nodded his head looking a little dissapointed.

I got in next to him and pulled the covers half way up my body. I stared at the ceiling thinking about everything...past, present, future....I think I was going crazy with confusion.

**JPOV**

I was so relieved that I was lying next to her, it felt so rite with her by my side. I kissed her tonight and she didn't pull away, it was like she wanted me too. I am going to kill Edward I swear, if he ever comes near her again.

I knew from the moment I found her that she was the one for me. She was the one who I was meant to be with. I just don't know how to tell her, I shouldn't have said all those mean things earlier. As she layed there next to me I felt the urge to touch her but I didn't want her to pull away again. I will make my move soon, and I hope she doesn't pull away from me. God I want her sooo bad. I will wait for the right time though.

I am so in love with Bella Swan.


	14. Admitting

**BPOV**

Things have been a little weird with Jacob and I. The next morning I was feeling groggy, probably because of whatever Tatiana had injected me with. Jacob was out looking for Edward and her and I just layed in the bed hoping that it was nothing too bad. I was in bed for at least half a day when Jacob returned. He came back looking angry and worried.

"You feeling any better?" He walked to the side of the bed.

"I feel a little weird but I think I'll be fine."

"The wedding is in a few days so I hope so."

The mention of the wedding sent a wave of nervousness through me. It was approaching fast and soon after we would return to my land.

"I'll be ready don't worry"

"Good"

I saw relief wash over his face. He was a little calmer.

"Why don't you try to get up and walk, you need some fresh air."

"Yea, I do"

I tried to get up as Jacob put his hand on my arm. The feel of him was like medication in itself, I felt instantly better. He kept one hand on my arm and one on my lower back as he led me outside. As the cool breeze hit me, I closed my eyes and let it sway my hair. It was a good idea.

As we walked I felt a little nervous all of a sudden, I had remembered that I wanted to tell Jacob how I felt. I needed him to know that I loved him, I just didn't know how to say it. I tried to start to say something but Jacob began before I could get anything out.

"So Bella, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the things that I said...I didn't mean for the words to come out like that...if I hurt you I'm sorry."

He turned to me looking me in the eyes. They were piercing through me, it was if he could see my soul, I don't think I had ever been this nervous before, one- because I was about to tell him, two- because he was irresistibly gorgeous, and three- I was afraid of rejection but I couldn't hold this in any longer

"Jacob, I....have to tell you.....I"

I had all of his attention, his head was bent down a little while his eyes never left mine...he just stood there waiting..I WAS SO DAMN NERVOUS....

"Jacob, I think....no...I know, I'm....(deep breath even though I didn't need it, I felt like it would help)

"Your what Bella?"

"I'm...Inlovewithyou"...I said just above a whisper as I mumbled the words.

"Your what?" he said as I saw his bare chest move as he laughed a little, this distracted me a little bit.

"I ...am....In love with you" I said closing my eyes.

There was silence for a couple of seconds, when I opened my eye to look at him he was looking confused, but I thought I saw a hint of happiness in his face I was hoping I wasn't imagining.

He turned around and walked a little bit away from me and I felt the rejection hit me...he didn't feel the same way.

"Jacob, I don't expect anything but I felt like I would explode if I didn't tell you."

He turned back to face me and ran his hand over his mouth licking his lips and grinning.

"Bella...then why do you keep giving me mixed signals?"

He caught me off guard with that one. He walked up closer to me and I got a whiff of his scent, it was sending me to cloud nine, I don't know how I was going to be able to be married to him and not attack him. There was so much lust building and building.

I turned around to clear my mind.

"Bella..why do you always pull away from me, every time I get close to you you always feel the need to back up!"

I could hear the tone in his voice getting frustrated. He grabbed my shoulders turning me around to face him.

"LOOK AT ME!"

I pulled my head up to look into his eyes and felt my body begin to melt...god why did he have this effect on me...I was getting weaker and weaker the more I was around him. He let go as his eyes studied mine.

"Bella...I'm in love with you."

He said it like it was so easy. He kept his eyes on me looking for a reaction. I didn't know what to do. I don't think I have ever heard anything so wonderful. He smiled a little and took a deep breath as if the weight was lifted off of his shoulders.

"So...what now?" I surely didn't know

"Well for starters I'm going to kiss you, and you wont pull away rite?"

I didn't say anything. Just him stating that he was about to kiss me sent butterflies back in my stomach. I took another breath...

He stepped closer to me as my breath began to quicken. He lowered his lips to meet mine and as soon as they met, I swear I felt my heart begin to beat. It was the most passionate and gentle kiss in the history of the world! His moist lips caresses my own as his arms wrapped around my waist.

I felt the reserve in me try to pull away and I fought it as much as I could. I was never taught to show my emotions and affection, Jacob, the complete opposite was brought up to wear his emotion on his sleeve.

Two complete opposites but two parts of a whole. He felt me pull back a little and this only made him squeeze tighter. My body melted into his as I felt all of the wall and defenses I had kept up broken down by this kiss from him, in this moment.

His tongue lightly traced my bottom lip as he kissed me a little deeper but careful not to got to far. He broke the kiss just as I was starting to get comfortable. He looked at me and started to chuckle to himself.

**JPOV**

As I went in to kiss her, she looked like she was about to faint with nervousness. I approached her slowly and as I kissed her, she seemed to go limp. I wrapped my arms around her just n case she tried to pull away, it was her instinct after all. After a couple second I felt her begin to pull back a little, but I didn't budge. I was stronger so there was no way she was going anywhere If I didn't want her to. After realizing this, she let go and I felt her give in to me finally.

Bella was in love with me and she finally said it....she knew how I felt and she felt the same.

I pulled away and looked at her face and the look on it was funny. Her eyes were stuck closed as she looked like she was high, I couldn't help but to laugh. That look just boosted my ego a couple points.

She looked embarrassed.

"What?"

"I guess I'm a better kisser than I realized."

I think I made her mad because she stormed off back toward my house. I followed behind her not being able to hold in the laughter.

**BPOV**

What a jerk, why would he laugh, it wasn't that funny. I walked toward his room when Rebbecca saw me and told me she needed to fit me for my wedding dress. I got nervous once again, I was apprehensive at wearing a "wedding dress" it was just not me.

I followed her to the room as I saw Jacob's eyes follow me as he talked to some of the members of the pack about where I had been and about Edward and Tatiana.

I walked in the room as she shut the door behind me. She went in the back closet and came out with a beautiful silk form fitting white dress with whit lace around the v-neck and long sleeves that had white lace on the ends. She held it up smiling.

"I made it myself...do you like it?"

"yes, I love it!"

it was beautiful, I couldn't wait to try it on. I quickly undressed as she helped me put it on. I looked at myself in the tall mirror in the corner and I looked amazing. I couldn't wait for Jacob to see me in this.

After I left out of the room with Rebbecca, I went to Jacobs room. He wasn't there so I decided I would get in the shower. I took off my clothes and opened the bathroom door and there stood a naked, wet, Jacob, his eyes wide as he looked at a very naked me....


	15. OMG

**JPOV**

I decided since Bella was busy with Rebbecca, I needed to talk to the pack.

I saw Quil and Sam talking, so I went over to them my eyes following Bella.

"So I see Bella is back, what happened?" Quil said.

"It was Edward, the guy I told you was still in love with Bella, Tatiana was in on it too."

The both of them looked at each other with not a lot of surprise on their face. They both knew she was still into me.

"Man, I hope you didn't kill him, you know that wouldn't go over well with you two trying to create peace and all." Sam said.

"No, he ran away before I could do too much damage, Tatiana disappeared.

"Well, how is Bella?" Quill said.

"Shes fine now, but she wasn't feeling well, they injected her with some kind of sedative."

"Well as angry as you were, you look like your in a good mood now" Sam said playfully pushing me.

I couldn't help but to smile, he was rite. I was happy now that I knew where I stood with Bella.

"Yea, Bella and I are on good terms." I said with a smile plastered on my face.

"How good?" Sam said giving me the look

"Man, don't worry about that, I gotta go" I said starting toward my room.

I thought since Bella was busy, I would go take a shower and cool down from all the action that has been going on. I got to my room and looked around to make sure she was still gone and she was. I got undressed and got in the shower and let the cool water hit my body.

I never thought in a million years I would fall in love with a vampire. That a vampire that I was in love with would be my soon to be wife. I let the water run down my face then hair and down my back. The coolness felt good on my warm skin but not as good as Bella would feel.

I got out and dried off not caring to put a towel on as I headed back into the room.

As I opened the door there was Bella, wearing nothing, about to open the door at the same time.

I let my eyes wonder over her flawless fair skinned body. It was an incredible sight to take in. I don't know why but I didn't care if she saw me like I was, I wasn't self conscious about my assets. My eyes stopped at hers as they were still fixed on my manhood. Her eyes looked as if they were going to pop out of their sockets. I cleared my throat and her eyes shot back up at mine.

She quickly covered her eyes and ran to get a towel from the closet. I wanted to laugh at her so bad. She was an emotional mess, she was always so nervous and embarrassed about the smallest things.

She came back out with a towel around her and as she noticed I didn't cover up she lowered her eys to the ground.

"Arent you going to put something on?"

"I'm in no rush."

I thought I would play with her a little, she was always so cute when I made her feel awkward.

She headed for the bathroom and I cut her off before she got to it.

"Why are you not looking at me Bella? You don't like what you see?"

**BPOV**

No he was not doing this. I had just seen him completely naked, not that it wasn't a beautiful sight, but he had just seen me too and I was completely horrified. I tried to walk to the bathroom as quickly as I could but he stepped in front of me before I got there so I kept my gaze at the floor.

"Why are you not looking at me Bella? You don't like what you see?"

my eyes were still glued to the floor because with him being rite in front of me, if my eyes were to move even an inch up, they would be on his dick and I was already embarrassed enough.

I couldn't help it, it was like there was some sort of pull. My eyes went up slowly form his legs to the center of him.

It was lovely. His manhood was large. My eyes were stuck there for like a minute.

"Bella?"

My eyes went up to his abs, to his muscular chest to his face, his smile said everything he didn't. The smile went from ear to ear.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare."

"It's fine Bella, it belongs to you anyway you can stare all you want."

It felt good to hear that this Greek god of a man was all mine. It made my insides jump up and down with excitement. I couldn't help but smile.

"Look Bella, I love you...and you love me...you don't have to be so nervous around me anymore."

he was rite, he was in love with me...i didn't have to worry about rejection anymore, I didn't have to feel like I was feeling. My eyes traced every detail of this gorgeous man that stood naked in front of me. I felt hot all of a sudden, which was weird because of hoe cold my skin was. I looked at his face again and it had lust written all over it. He got closer to me and slowly gripped the towel that was covering my body and slowly tugged it away so that it fell to the floor.

Now I was naked...and he was naked. Our eyes roamed over each others bodies. I felt the chemistry between us flowing. The heat from him beginning to attach to me.

He got closer to me and I felt his face lower to my neck. His gently kissed it and then kissed my collar bone and then went back up to my jaw.

As he did this I felt my eyes roll back in my head and a tingly sensation I had never felt before in between my legs. His warm hand traced down my spine. The warmth of it sent a moistness at my core. He brought his face back to mine as he smiled an evil smile and looked down and then back up.

That was all that it took. I threw my arms around him as he roughly picked me up and layed me on his bed. He climbed on top of me and placed himself between my highs. His naked body against mine....i had no words, all I could say was that it was the most amazing, incredible, unbelievable, fabulous feeling I had ever felt. I couldn't imagine it could get any better than this. He lowered his body closer to mine as I felt a little more of his weight. His tongue traced my jaw line, It made my body tremble with excitement. I felt his dick touch my center ever so lightly. He gently rubbed it up against my core, back and forth...the feeling was just making me want more...I don't know what more felt like but I wanted it.

He lifted his face to mine while his eyes stole my gaze. He leaned down and kissed me gently at first, then after I didn't pull away he went a little rougher. I could feel the animal in him trying to take over and I wanted it. Our kiss gained momentum as he began to roam my body with his hands. He moved his mouth down to my neck and then to my breasts, licking all around them starting from the bottom then going to the top. His tongue was nothing short of magical as he used the tip of it to trace a line down the center of my stomach to my belly button.

I felt his dick grow to massive proportions and we both moaned with delight.

His hands were massaging my breasts as his head lowered to my waiting core.

He looked into my eyes and smiled then licked his lips.

What was he about to do? I had never even heard of someone doing what he was about to do. I sat up a little as he spread my legs further apart and dug in like it was a meal. I watched him the whole time to see..I was curious. I saw him stick his long(and I mean long) tongue out and lightly lick me from bottom to top, with one stroke.

I instantly fell back on the bed as that was something I never thought would feel that marvelous. His toung stopped at the top where I felt the most sensitivity. He gave it a lot of attention as he gently sucked it. I didn't realized I was so stiff. I was lost in the sensations Jacob was giving me.

Then this feeling washed down from my body all stopping at my core and I felt like I was a ticking time bomb...ready to go off.

My legs began to jerk uncontrollably as I sat up a little more. I threw my head back as the pleasure hit me with soo much force I didn't know anything in that moment but Jacob...

my breathing was heavy as I ran my hand through his hair and called out his name falling back onto the bed once again panting his name as he gently kissed around my now throbbing core.

**JPOV**

I knew she liked what she saw because as soon as I kissed her she let go. I threw her on the bed and felt her cool body against mine. She felt amazing. I rubbed my hard against her center which felt amazing. She was asking for it so I had to do something to make her feel good. I put my head between her legs as she smelled delicious. All the while I was licking and sucking her she was lost, I could tell she had never felt anything like it because I watched her as I did it and she was in total shock. As her juices flowed out they tasted just as good as I thought. I licked her clean then kissed her all around her center.

She was gasping and saying my name which gave my ego more points. It was pure joy hearing my name come from her in such a way...she lay there in shock for a second. I pondered making love to her at this point but thought about it being too much for her to handle all at one time.

I stood up and threw some clothes on before she could come out of the state I had just put her in.

She looked up at me with a smile on her face and I knew she was satisfied.

"O...WOW....Jacob....HOW?....WHY?.....WHERE DID YOU LEARN....MMM."

She was so confused she wasn't even making sense.

"You can get in the shower now, I'll be outside with Quil and Sam when you get out. I'm going to lock the door on the way out so that you wont be taken from me again okay?"

"O...OK....SURE" she was still in a trance.

I laughed shaking my head and locked the door on the way out.

**BPOV**

OMG.....that was great!!! How did he do that? He was talented. I cant believe he is so perfect, and he is my future husband...I hit the damn Jackpot!!!! But I need to give him something too...


	16. Giving Back

**I SOO LOVE YOU GUYS!!!**

BPOV

I got in the shower still a little shaky from what had just went on. I cannot believe he could do that. He made me feel so alive and unlike myself. I ran the shower and let the war water run over my cool body. Ever since Jacob, I have grown accustom to warmth even though my body temperature was the opposite.

I closed my eyes and imagined that the warmth I was feeling was Jacob...I was beginning to think I was sprung after what he did. I couldn't keep my mind off of his skills. He was so...I didn't even know the words but that little display by him made him so much more attractive in my eyes.

So as I stood there washing myself off, I was trying to figure out what I could do for him that would make him feel equally amazing. Since I've never been with a man that way I was kind of lost.

My mind wondered to his glorious muscular body and then went to his big, beautiful manhood that was rite in front of me not too long ago-then it hit me. If he put his mouth there...on me...then I could...put my mouth...hhhmmm.

I started to smile at this because it didn't take a genius to figure it out but with me being so inexperienced I felt like a genius at that moment. The thought of my mouth there was kind of a turn on but I also thought it would be embarrassing because I wouldn't know what to do. What do I do? Well looking at him it was kind of obvious but do I do it fast? Slow? I was lost, but I would have to figure it out. I felt like such a little girl.

I turned off the water and dried off with my towel and put my clothes on in the bathroom this time. I slipped on a long white silk gown that had been in the closet and opened the door to see Jacob sitting on the bed.

"Hey, you were in there for a while...I was beginning to get worried." he got up and stood before me. If it was possible he looked even more appealing now that I knew the things he was capable of.

"No, I'm fine but um..."

"What?" he said lowering his head a little so he could look at my eyes which were pointed at the spot of his member.

He followed my eyes down to the shorts he was wearing, back up to my eyes and then smiled.

"What Bella?" he said the smile on his face spreading wider.

I took a deep breath(not really needing it)and mustered up all the courage I had in me. This was not about me this was about him rite now. I walked over to the door and locked it.

I turned back to look at him as his smile turned devious. He crossed his arm curiously waiting for what I was going to do. I sauntered across the room to him and gently pushed him onto the bed. He sat there and looked up at me still not getting it. I stood there between his parted legs at the end of the bed and looked at. There was a hint of humor in his face because of the frustration of not knowing what I was doing.

I lowered my body so that I was on my knees. I think at this point he got the hint because his eyes lit up and his mouth almost hit the floor. I undid the button on his shorts as his hands went the the bed behind him.

"Look Bella, you don't have to do that...." he was looking half confused and half excited. I knew he wanted it, but he just didn't want me to do it if it made me uncomfortable. I had to admit that once upon a time it would have, but now, I kind of wanted to taste Jacob.

"Bella you-"

Before he could get it out, I had unzipped his pants and pulled it out. I had him in my mouth as soon as he was free. I took the tip of it in a little sucking it gently. I didn't know how hard to go so I did it easily.

My eyes went back up to look at him to see if he liked it and his head was back all the way and his chest was rising and falling quickly.

I took this as a yes and put him a little further in my mouth, I heard a low groan from him and it gave me a little more confidence in what I was doing. I took my tongue and ran it up from the bottom to the top and saw him bite his lip and look at what I was doing.

As I continued I felt him grow larger in my mouth as I heard him gasping my name. I felt like I was on top of the world because event though this was my first time doing this, he was liking it and I was giving him what he gave me.

He got harder as I went on and I felt his hand graze the top of my head. My hair fell in my face so he pulled it back and held it up as I pleasured him. I loved the feeling of him in my mouth and I swear I could do this all day, because he was obviously loving it too.

After sometime of doing this and hearing him breathing deeply, I felt his body stiffen up. His legs began to twitch a little as he started panting heavier.

"mmm...Bella, I'm cumming." he started to say and before I knew it a warm liquid filled my mouth and it tasted so damn good. I licked it all up and saw him fall back on the bed. I stood up and looked at him try to catch his breath, which told me I did something rite because he didn't even breathe like that after running.

"damn Bella.." he said as I walked to my side of the bed. I got under the covers and watched as Jacob layed there with a twinkle in his eye. I layed down and fell asleep with a smile on my face. I don't think I've smiled this wide....ever.

**I had to write this part rite now but Ill have the next chapter up tomorrow.**


End file.
